


Yellow and black

by TurquoiseMapleSyrup



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: But also, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love, Misunderstandings, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sweet, Valentine's Day, this is a pile of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseMapleSyrup/pseuds/TurquoiseMapleSyrup
Summary: So, now everything seems under control.Yumi is in Japan to spend Valentine's Day with her husband.Pierogi are on the kitchen table.The chocolate cake he has managed to bake without setting fire to the house is resting in the oven.The bouquet he bought is on the dining room table.And his outfit is... perfectible, but will do.A Valentine's Day definitely not gone as expected, between misunderstandings, penguins and love songs, but surely not less perfect.
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Evgenia Medvedeva
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Valentine's Day Contest





	Yellow and black

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Valentine's Day challenge.  
> I've chosen prompt 4: Person A tells Person B that they have a "special Valentine's day surprise" for them in a sultry voice. Person B, expecting it to be a new sexy outfit, strips down to their underwear (or nothing) and waits for them. When Person A comes out they're wearing a penguin onesie and holding 6 boxes of chocolate.
> 
> Beware of diabetes, and have fun!

5 p.m.

Good, he’s done it all on time. Yuzuru lays down on his bed with his console, determined to spend his spare time playing Pokémon. 

He just takes a couple of minutes to think back to his day, and to check if he has forgotten anything, the fretful control freak he is.

Practice went all right in the morning, Tracy didn’t even stress him out with hours of stroking exercises, and he managed to land a couple of good quad axels. He also crossed Zhenya at the rink, in those five minutes their sessions overlap on Fridays, and he was delighted to see her, ready to wish her a happy Valentine’s Day and propose to her some plans for the night.

That was actually when the glitch happened.

She approached him and without giving him the merest chance to speak she just whispered in his ear that she ‘had a special Valentine’s surprise for him’, in a voice that could only have come out of a porno, and smirked at him asking if at 7 at his was okay. He was so dumbstruck he just nodded, looking like an idiot for sure, and she smoothly walked away as she came. And that was when Yuzuru flew his initial sweet and overly romantic plans out of the window and started racking his brain about what on Earth his girlfriend expected from him.

She’s bought some new sexy thing, lingerie or something like this, was the first thought that came to his mind. Come on, that voice. That could only mean something sexy. Oh, oh fuck, what if she has actually bought a toy? They had talked about such things once, just as a joke, but what if..?

Well, it all ended in him being kicked out of the dance class by Tracy, because he hadn’t got one single step right in the whole choreography and had already accidentally stabbed Jun twice in his ribs while going in the exact opposite direction as all the others. He quickly apologized and got readmitted, promising solemnly to himself to get back on the matter only when finally out in Toronto’s chill February air.

And so, outside the Cricket Club, he resolved to go home, shower, and just wait for her in the sexiest thing he managed to conjure from his much non-sexy clothing filled drawer. But obviously not before having grabbed dinner, because he already had a cake that wouldn’t bake itself, and neither before having bought flowers, because it was damned Valentine’s Day. They could fuck in every position Evgenia wanted, and he would be very happy about it for sure, but she was not going to completely wreck his attempts at being romantic. Flowers were flowers, and Yuzuru was giving her flowers.

So, now everything seems under control.

Yumi is in Japan to spend Valentine’s Day with her husband.

Pierogi are on the kitchen table, the ones with krauts and bacon filling, that he miraculously managed to find in that small shop Evgenia had once brought him to. They are Zhenya’s favorite, and if he closes his eyes and concentrates very very hard, they almost taste like gyoza, so he kind of likes them, too.

The obnoxiously greasy, fat and creamy chocolate cake he has managed to bake without setting fire to the house, much to his relief, is resting in the oven. He followed the recipe Zhenya had been drooling over in the last few months, since, well, she’s not due to go to worlds, so they can give in to their shared unhealthy obsession for chocolate.

The bouquet he bought, red chrysanthemums, sunflowers, pink hydrangeas and peonies, is on the dining room table.

And his outfit is… perfectible, but will do. He’s jumped to the conclusion that the sexiest he can present himself to Zhenya is, well, naked. Or actually in his boxer briefs, because opening the front door in his birthday suit doesn’t look like a smart move. So, boxers it is, the black ones Zhenya is so fond of for some unknown reason, and he has the idea to conjure from the depths of his wardrobe something coming from some costume party ago at TCC. A thin black velvet choker. Evgenia _definitely_ has a certain something for his neck, so this hopefully will work.

When he hears the doorbell ringing, he jumps to his feet and rushes to the door, completely forgetting in his hurry to check his hair, which surely is a mess after lying down for two hours, damn him.

However, his hair becomes the lesser of his problems when he looks into the peephole. Zhenya is standing in front of his door, dressed in a fluffy penguin onesie, looking like the most innocent schoolgirl ever, a backpack on her shoulders, black and yellow hoodie on and a pile of boxes precariously balanced in her hands. Definitely not the short dress and heels he had pictured after their morning encounter.

He groans internally and silently bangs his head against the door. He doesn’t even consider the possibility of scrambling to his room to grab some sweatpants and a t-shirt, and he simply opens the door hoping not to look too much of an idiot.

Zhenya smiles up at him cutely, before bursting into wild peels of laughter. “Oh my god, I knew this would happen”, she manages between snorts, and she pushes him inside the house, closing the door behind her with her foot. She drops the boxes on the small table near the door, and reaches up to wipe a tear that is actually slipping from the corner of her eye, the fucker.

“I was expecting you to laugh at me when you saw me, not the other way around but.. well..”.

She gives him a long, full-body look and her mouth twitches again, threatening to open in a new fit of laughter, but she catches herself on time.

“Okay I swear I will stop now, I’m sorry”, she tells smiling up at him with mirth in her eyes, and not looking even remotely sorry.

“You’re cute though”, she offers as a way of an apology, and this is honestly the worst thing of the evening up to now.

Yuzu groans and without a second look turns on his heels, walks towards the sofa, starts removing the cushions and lies down putting them back on top of himself.

“Aww come on baby, no”.

Zhenya approaches him and lifts one end of a cushion just to have a peek at her boyfriend’s face.

“I didn’t mean a surprise like _that_ , but I guess I was purposefully misleading”, she tells him with a cheeky grin. “Come out, don’t let me spend the evening all alone while you’re buried here”.

Yuzuru honestly just wants to lay there until he’s properly become part of the furniture, but Zhenya’s pout wins him over in less than a minute.

He emerges from under the cushions slowly and sits cross-legged on top of the mess he’s made of the sofa.

“Can I put something on at least?”, he asks her with the most depressed expression she’s ever seen on him.

“Mhmm”. She scrunches up her face in deep thought, staring at him. “I think no. You are so beautiful”. She finally looks at him with no hilarity, just the usual sweet look she gives him when they’re alone, and she leans forward to peck his lips. “And this is beautiful too”, she smirks, reaching to smooth her finger over the black velvet band circling his neck. She seems almost enthralled by it. “So so so beautiful”, she keeps repeating, “you should definitely keep it around”.

“But”, she goes on with a theatrical gesture, “you can’t get dressed because I have something much better than sweatpants for you”.

She reaches for her backpack and starts extracting from it a big, fluffy, yellow thing.

A pooh onesie, Yuzu’s brain supplies as a first thought, but no, it’s even funnier.

“Tadaaaa”, Zhenya says proudly, holding up a bee onesie, striped yellow and black, with a third pair of legs and a hoodie complete with antennae and two huge black eyes on its sides.

It’s Yuzu’s turn to laugh now.

“Oh my God, where have you found it? It’s fantastic!”.

Zhenya just grins widely at him.

“May I?”, Yuzu asks with a small bow.

She hands him the onesie, grinning, and he jumps into it, rolling it up his body and pulling the zipper up to his neck. He makes a twirl on himself.

“How do I look?”.

“Bee-utiful”, Zhenya answers with a wink.

Yuzuru, despite himself, bursts out laughing, and lamely tries to hide it with a facepalm.

“You really need to stop that, it was awful”, he manages eventually, but the laughter is still evident in his voice, and it only makes Zhenya join his laugh.

“You’re an idiot”, he tells her between snorts, and pushes her lightly towards the couch, stumbling down after her, on top of the cushions still messily thrown there.

Zhenya pulls their lips together, and in all honesty, it’s awful, because they’re both still laughing, but they finally calm down enough to share a proper kiss.

“Happy Valentine’s Day”, Yuzu tells her, beaming.

“Happy Valentine’s to you too”.

“Of course it’s happy, I’m spending it with you”, he shoots back, and Zhenya giggles.

“Oh my God, how come you have these random sappy springs?”.

Yuzu sticks out his tongue.

“I’m not sappy, it’s just that you have an icy heart”, he answers feigning offence.

“I could say that’s why you love it, but it’s actually not true! Hey, I’m sweet! Look, I’ve even brought you something. If you let me get up I’ll give it to you”.

Yuzu hops down the sofa himself and shoots towards the dining room, shouting “I’ve got something for you too” behind his back.

He comes back a few seconds later, holding out to Zhenya the colorful bouquet.

A big radiant smile appears on her face, and Yuzu counts that as a win.

“Thank you, they are beautiful! Oh my God, I like sunflowers so much!”. She beams at the flowers, turning the bouquet around in her hands and smoothing her finger over the sunflower’s petals.

“My gift is less beautiful, but I think you’ll like it”. She tucks for a moment the bouquet under her arm and reaches out for the boxes she had abandoned on the small table near the door, putting them in Yuzu’s hands. They’re six freaking boxes of chocolates, some artisan-looking, filled with cutely shaped and decorated assorted chocolates, and then there is one full box of yuzu flavored chocolates, of course, and Yuzu’s favorite Ghana truffles.

“You got me my truffles!”, he half-screams lifting his head to look at her and yep, that’s love in his eyes, even though Zhenya is not sure if it’s for the truffles or for her.

He moves his hand to open the box, but Zhenya swats it away.

“What are you doing! Those are for later. After dinner”, she scolds, and then stops. “Or maybe… that’s the dinner?”.

“Don’t worry, there is kind of dinner in the kitchen”, he tells her chuckling. “On the table and in the oven”, he adds seeing her skidding towards the kitchen door.

He’s still setting his chocolate boxes on the table when Zhenya squeaks, probably after having seen the pierogi, and asks what’s inside them. He’s about to answer to discover it herself, but he figures there’s no need. A muffled shout of ‘I love you’ comes from the kitchen, a clear sign that his girlfriend didn’t need his encouragement to stuff her mouth in the bowl of pierogi.

He barely makes it to the kitchen door that Zhenya is already coming out, holding the bowl like a trophy with some napkins tucked beneath it, marching towards the couch.

“Why does the kitchen smell like chocolate?”, she inquiries settling down on the more or less rearranged cushions.

“You forgot to look in the oven, didn’t you?”.

She looks up in interest. “Oh, wow. I’ll make sure to make up later. But whatever it is, did you just put it in the oven not to show the bakery’s bag or-”.

“I baked it myself! With much love”, he tells her with that proud endearing face of his.

“Aw, thank you love. I’m really looking forward to trying it”.

“Aand I’ve studied for you too”. She adds, reaching inside her backpack and pulling out her ukulele, which is honestly hilarious, because she looks like Mary Poppins herself, considering that the same backpack also contains her change for the night.

“I wanted to sing you something”, she tells him with a shy smile. “It’s a very popular Russian love song”.

She crosses her legs and clears her throat, and starts softly pinching the chords, brows furrowed in concentration. She stumbles on a couple of notes, and Yuzuru understands exactly two words out of the soft flow coming out of Zhenya’s mouth, but the rhythm is so delicate and charming, and her voice sounds so sweet. He’ll ask her what the lyrics mean later, for now he just basks in the warmth this foreign song is giving him.

When she finally stops, they sit in silence for some moments.

The words in English are eluding him, so he just leans forward to kiss her, trying to pour all of his appreciation, affection and love on her lips.

“Thank you”, he tells her when they detach.

“I really wanted to sing it to you. I like it very much”.

She smiles at him and sets the ukulele aside, reaching instead for the pierogi bowl with an even wider smile.

She settles it half on her legs and half on Yuzu’s as they shift to sit snuggled side by side, eating too much and talking and laughing about silly things.

When they’re finally feeling like they would roll more than walk if they had to get up, they rearrange themselves on the couch, cuddling in a messy pile of black and yellow fluff, limbs entwined and spread on top of each other. Zhenya pillows her head on Yuzu’s chest and slings an arm across his middle, pecking his striped fluffy side, and Yuzu tightens his arms around her. They just lay there, holding each other and trading tender kisses, scattered around their whole faces and onesie-clad bodies.

Yuzuru is so happy of the twist his Valentine’s Day has taken. He feels so proud of his crazy girlfriend, of the perfect evening they’ve somehow managed to put together and somehow also of his dumb self that has fallen straight into her trap. What turned out is probably much better than whatever he might have organized, and of what he had misunderstood.

However, he finds to be grateful for still be wearing nothing under the onesie.

The kisses are getting longer and messier, and are _migrating_. In the span of the last ten minutes Zhenya has already turned her head to kiss his neck five times, and Yuzuru has the distinct feeling that they will soon move on to the plans he envisioned during the whole day.

Thank God it’s winter, and his wardrobe is stuffed full of turtlenecks. He will happily enjoy the rest of their evening without a care in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
